Qui est pris qui croyait prendre
by sweetmeli
Summary: Bloody valentine contest- Jasper est un assassin froid et méthodique. En ce jour de la St-Valentin, il croit que la mission qu'on lui a confié sera un jeu d'enfant. Mais tuer Alice Cullen sera beaucoup plus difficile qu'il ne le pensait...


**Bloody Valentine one shot contest**

**Cas**: _Qui est pris qui croyait prendre_ **avocat de la défense**: _sweetmeli_  
**suspects**: _Jasper et Alice  
_**responsabilité**_ : Tous les personnages appartiennent a Stephanie Mayer  
_**pour participer ou lire les autres OS du concours rendez-vous sur **http:// www . fanfiction . net/ community/ Bloody _Valentine_contest/ 76893/

_« Vous avez le droit de garder le silence. Dans le cas contraire tout ce que vous direz pourra et sera utilisé contre vous devant un tribunal. Vous avez le droit de consulter un avocat et d'avoir un avocat présent lors de l'interrogatoire. Si vous n'en avez pas les moyens, un avocat vous sera désigné d'office. Durant chaque interrogatoire, vous pourrez décider à n'importe quel moment d'exercer ces droits, de ne répondre à aucune question, ou de ne faire aucune déposition. » traduction de l'avertissement Miranda_

_Bloody kisses_

**Ma participation au défi Bloody Valentine ! OS qui m'a pris BEAUCOUP de temps à écrire ! C'est la première fois que j'écris une histoire uniquement centré sur Alice et Jasper. Je n'ai pas lu les autres participations au concours encore, mais je suis certaine qu'encore une fois mon lemon fera pâle figure à côté de celui des autres… mais que voulez-vous ? On ne se refait pas ! lol ! Alors oui, mon lemon est plutôt court à côté de la longueur de texte… vous êtes prévenues ! J'espère que vous aimerez quand même et n'oubliez pas les reviews ! **

**Moi je file lire les autres texte ! **

**QUI EST PRIS QUI CROYAIT PRENDRE… **

Pv Jasper

Une arme de destruction; voilà ce que je suis. Je suis un outil dans les mains de mes patrons auquel j'obéis au doigt et à l'œil. De Londres à Sydney, je parcours le monde pour exécuter les plans que d'autres ont pensé pour moi.

À la vérité, je ne suis pas n'importe quelle arme… je suis la meilleure qui soit. Le plus doué dans mon domaine. Le numéro un des tueurs à gage, celui à qui on confie les missions les plus délicates. Selon moi, il y a trois raisons à cet état de fait. Premièrement, je sais devenir invisible : je me fonds dans n'importe quel environnement. Deuxièmement, j'ai une capacité d'adaptation hors du commun : je sais comment réagir dans n'importe quelle situation, même lorsque ma vie est menacée. La troisième raison et la plus importante de toute : je ne me laisse jamais envahir par un quelconque sentiment. Je reste toujours maître de moi-même, quoi qu'il se passe.

Jusqu'à maintenant, cela m'a bien servi. En deux petites années, j'ai 86 assassinats à mon actif. Plus que tous les autres tueurs de mon service et j'en suis fier.

Cela peut sembler horrible, mais je n'ai aucun remords. Les personnes qui sont mortes de ma main n'étaient pas des victimes innocentes… elles étaient toutes des menaces pour la sécurité nationale.

Et puis, je leur offre une mort digne, sans douleur… la plupart de temps du moins.

C'est la seule chose que je peux leur offrir. Dès le moment où ils sont désignés comme cible, je ne peux plus rien pour eux : je dois obéir aux ordres et les tuer. C'est ÇA ma vie. Je suis au service de mon pays. Depuis que j'ai été « activé », ma vie ne m'appartient plus. Non. Elle appartient désormais au gouvernement des États-Unis.

Et cette journée de la Saint-Valentin ne fait pas exception… Aujourd'hui, par contre, ma mission en sera une facile.

« Un travail de débutant ! » pensai-je en poussant la porte du petit bar miteux, le seul qu'abrite la petite bourgade pluvieuse et ennuyeuse qu'est Forks, ville où ma future victime réside.

Alice Cullen.

C'est son nom. Elle est la fille de Carlisle Cullen, chef d'une famille d'activistes qui luttent encore et encore contre le gouvernement en place. Les Cullen sont riches, puissants et pratiquement invisibles. Ils changent d'identité et de ville à tous les deux ans, choisissant toujours les endroits les plus incongrus, les plus inusités pour une famille telle que la leur. Forks n'en est qu'un exemple… mais cette ville est pour eux leur première erreur. Parce que pour une fois, nous avons réussi à les repérer avant qu'ils ne changent d'état et que nous allons enfin pouvoir les atteindre et les anéantir.

D'après les bruits qui courent entre tueur à gages (et oui, eux aussi papotent entre eux), certains auraient voulu frapper fort et éliminer la famille au complet, faisant passer le tout pour l'œuvre d'un dérangé ou encore d'un accident, mais la majorité ont rejeté cette solution. La famille Cullen, composé de Carlisle et d'Alice, mais aussi d'Esmé, la mère et d'Edward, le fils, sont intelligents et bien entraînés. Ils possèdent des moyens de défense dont nous ne connaissons rien et qui pourraient mettre le plan en puéril. Il a donc été décidé qu'une action de plus petite envergure pourrait être tout aussi bénéfique : affaiblir le clan Cullen, qu'ils deviennent vulnérables, désorganisés et commettent ainsi des erreurs. Mes patrons ont décidé de les frapper là où ils auront le plus mal, d'éliminer l'un de leurs membres, de frapper l'élément le plus faible de leur organisation.

On en revient donc à Alice Cullen.

-Superman à Robin. Superman à Robin. Qu'est-ce que tu fais mon vieux ? BOUGE ! résonna soudain une voix dans mon oreille.

Et si je n'y étais pas aussi accoutumé, j'aurais sûrement poussé un cri de surprise. Heureusement pour moi, je connais par cœur la vois d'Emmet maintenant, puisqu'il m'accompagne dans quasiment tous mes déplacements depuis son entré dans le service il y a un peu plus de deux mois. Je me contente donc de grincer des dents en allant m'asseoir au comptoir pour commander une bière. Je jette alors un coup d'œil meurtrier à mon collègue qui se tient au fond du bar, en compagnie d'une splendide blonde que je connais de vue seulement, Rosalie Hale, chef de groupe du projet SUPER HÉROS, mis en place par la CIA… bien entendu. Projet dont je suis l'un des sujets.

Elle est donc venue me surveiller, évaluer la façon dont je m'y prends pour éliminer mes victimes.

Je fais un vague signe de tête dans sa direction qu'elle me rend froidement alors qu'Emmet a un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, puis je me détourne. Aucun problème pour moi. Elle peut m'évaluer autant qu'elle le veut : je connais mon travail et je le fais bien. En deux ans de service, je n'ai jamais fait aucune erreur et cela ne changera pas aujourd'hui.

-Alors, j'ai de la veine, hein ? s'exclame mon ami dans son micro. Je suis en compagnie d'une véritable bombe pendant que toi tu vas séduire un petit lutin rebelle !

Je ne réagis pas à la remarque d'Emmet, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire lorsque j'entends en arrière-fonds Hale répliquer :

-Vous savez ce qu'elle vous dit la bombe ? Peu importe à quel point vous LES regarderez, il tombera des clous avant que vous ne les touchiez… pigé ?

-Oui, m'dame ! répondit Emmet visiblement effrayé par la férocité de la blonde.

Je pouffe de rire et je vois le barman m'envoyer un regard perplexe, mais je lui fais un sourire enjôleur et il détourne aussitôt le regard.

-Et bien, ça a l'air amusant ! Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qui vous fait rire ?

Je me retourne, surpris, vers la demoiselle qui vient de m'aborder et je reste saisi pendant un instant. C'est elle. Alice… mais les photographies qu'on m'a montré ne lui rende pas justice! Ses yeux pétillant, ses pommettes rosées, son sourire contagieux… et surtout l'aura de joie, d'insouciance qu'elle dégage… je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça ! Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à la trouver aussi… belle.

-Robin : cible en vue ! Cible en vue ! chuchota Emmet d'un ton paniqué.

Je grogne dans mon esprit : « J'avais remarqué triple idiot ! », puis je réponds enfin à la demoiselle qui me toise de son regard curieux.

-Oh ! Ce n'est pas grand-chose… c'est cet endroit ! Je me disais que si Forks n'a rien de mieux à offrir pour prendre un coup, je ne veux définitivement pas y vivre !

Alice me sourit et elle se hisse d'un bond sur le siège à mes côtés.

-Pfff… cible engagé ! Ce n'est pas du jeu : trop facile ! continue Emmet dans mon oreille.

-Non, mais allez-vous vous taire ? siffle Rosalie, furieuse.

Et je lui suis plus que reconnaissant lorsque mon collègue ferme enfin son clapet. Je peux me concentrer sur la cible à mes côtés qui d'ailleurs, reprend la parole.

-Vous savez, ce n'est pas si mal ici !

-Vraiment ? demandai-je avec un petit sourire.

Elle éclate d'un rire cristallin qui fit vibrer mon corps du bout de mes cheveux jusqu'à mes orteils. Une zone de mon cerveau me crie : DANGER. DANGER.

Je n'en tiens pas compte parce que je suis le meilleur. Je peux mener toutes les missions à bien, peu importe qui est la victime. Oui, peu importe si la victime semble si innocente, si gentille, si adorable… Je suis bien placé pour savoir qu'il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. Personne n'est innocent; tout le monde a un secret. Et il est certain qu'Alice Cullen n'est pas l'Ange qu'elle paraît ! Elle a sûrement déjà tué des gens. Ou du moins, elle a regardé et aidé les membres de sa famille le faire parce que sincèrement, je ne peux imaginer qu'un petit bout de femme comme elle, d'à peine 18 ans puisse avoir le dessus sur quelqu'un.

-Non, c'est faux ! me répond-elle alors avec un énorme sourire, son regard brun-vert fixé dans le mien. Il n'y a rien à faire ici ! Aucun centre commercial à visiter, aucun cinéma ou autre endroit cool pour passer du temps… il n'y a que cet endroit minable ! Mais les gens de la ville sont assez sympathiques, la communauté est vraiment unie et… finalement, c'est nul ! Totalement nul et si vous avez la chance de vous enfuir de cet enfer : faîtes-le !

Je ris avec elle, puis lui propose quelque chose à boire, ce qu'elle accepte avec plaisir. Lorsqu'elle reçoit son verre de bière, elle se tourne de nouveau vers moi.

-Dîtes-moi… heu…

-Anna. Anna McCoy.

-Anna McCoy, répétai-je, en souriant. Jonathan Parker, répliquai-je en lui tendant la main.

Elle la prend entre la sienne, beaucoup plus délicate, et le courant qui me parcourt à son contact me perturbe. Je la retire doucement, sans rien laisser paraître de mon trouble, parce que je ne PEUX PAS être perturbé. Jamais rien ne me perturbe et ça ne changera pas. Je ne laisserai pas ça changer !

-Alors dîtes-moi Anna… que faîtes-vous dans cet endroit minable, comme vous dîtes, seule, le soir de la Saint-Valentin ? lui demandai-je en adoptant mon ton le plus charmeur.

-Bien joué vieux ! Tu as encore la main avec les femmes… ok, ok, je me tais !

C'est bien sûr un commentaire d'Emmet qui ne peut s'empêcher d'être un véritable boulet, peu importe la mission. Je crois que bientôt, j'aurai une envie pressante et que mon écouteur disparaîtra, malencontreusement bien sûr, dans la toilette…

Mais il a raison : j'ai encore la main avec les femmes parce qu'Alice se penche vers moi, me donnant un regard plongeant dans son décolleté. Je sens sa main se poser sur ma cuisse, très près de mon entre-jambe qui réagit instantanément à ce contact et ses lèvres hypnotisantes s'arrêtent à quelques centimètres des miennes.

-Qui vous dit que je suis seule ? murmure-t-elle d'une voix suave.

Puis elle se recule aussitôt, me laissant légèrement… ébloui, et elle prend tranquillement une gorgée de sa bière, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je secoue un peu la tête, pour reprendre mes esprits.

-Et bien… parce que vous draguez présentement un parfait inconnu ! répliquai-je en l'évaluant de mon regard le plus intense.

-Qui a dit que je vous draguais ?

Je souris en prenant moi aussi une longue lapée de mon breuvage : cette fille a vraiment une réponse à tout ! Elle est juste… incroyable ! Si elle n'était pas ma cible, je crois que j'en tomberais amoureux…

Quoi ? Non ! Est-ce que c'est vraiment moi, Jasper Whitlock, qui vient d'avoir cette pensée idiote ?

Ok. Il faut que je la tue le plus rapidement possible. L'amour, ce n'est vraiment pas pour moi. Ça ne l'a jamais été…

Concentration Jasper, concentration ! Tu dois penser aux différents moyens de l'éliminer… et choisir le meilleur d'entre eux ! Je fais défiler dans mon esprit tout ce que j'ai sur moi, de mon arme blanche jusqu'aux huit différents poisons que je cache dans la doublure de mon manteau.

J'opte finalement pour une petite poudre blanche qui peut être inhalé ou avalé et qui cause la mort en une semaine. Le plus gros avantage ? Personne ne fera le rapprochement avec moi puisqu'ils croiront qu'Alice Cullen est morte d'une mort naturelle et aussi… la victime ne souffre pas. Elle se réveille un matin avec l'impression d'avoir attrapé un très gros rhume… jusqu'au moment où son cœur arrête tout simplement de battre.

Le plus gros désavantage de ce poison, c'est que l'effet peut être contrecarré si tant est qu'on en découvre sa présence dans l'organisme à temps. Mais je suis confiant : les Cullen n'ont aucune raison de se méfier. Ils se croient toujours bien à l'abri à Forks. Personne ne pensera qu'Alice a été empoisonnée.

Et maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à prendre cette petite fiole qui traîne sous ma veste, à la verser dans le verre de ma victime et de ficher le camp le plus rapidement possible !

Toutes ses pensées ont traversé mon esprit en quelques secondes seulement, assez rapidement pour que la femme face à moi ne remarque pas mon débat intérieur. Je me penche alors vers elle et je frôle sa joue du bout des doigts.

-Dommage, soufflai-je à son oreille.

Je le sens frissonner à mon contact. Je souris pour moi-même alors que ma main descend dans son cou pour en caresser la ligne gracieuse avant de s'aventurer plus bas, à la limite de sa poitrine.

Mes doigts me brûlent tant l'envie de descendre encore plus bas, de tout découvrir d'elle me démange. Jamais aucune poitrine ne m'a parût aussi tentante. Est-ce que cette femme a été créée dans le seul but de me tenter ? De me faire échouer, pour la première fois de ma vie ?

Peut-être. Oui, peut-être…

Verse ce fichu poison sera l'acte le plus difficile que j'aurai jamais posé au cours de ma vie. Parce qu'imaginer cette ange immobile, sa peau laiteuse devenue d'une blancheur cadavérique, ses lèvres rosées tirant sur le bleue… c'est un véritable supplice pour moi. Comme si un étau me serrait le cœur, comme si une personne me ruait de coups à l'estomac.

Et pourtant, je dois le faire. Je ne peux pas échouer. Non. Je ne peux pas… alors pourquoi est-ce que je suis incapable de retirer ma main de sa peau ? Pourquoi suis-je incapable d'enlever mes doigts de cet emplacement où je sens son cœur s'affoler sous mon contact ?

-Attention vieux, m'avertit Emmet, tu vas te prendre une baffe si tu continues… et tu ne dois pas trop amener l'attention sur toi !

La voix de mon collègue me ramène à la réalité. Je romps aussitôt le contact avec Alice qui tourne son regard vers moi. Je l'évite délibérément et je lui tourne le dos, m'éloignant d'un pas nonchalant.

-Où allez-vous ? me lance-t-elle, surprise.

Je me retourne et lui fais un sourire.

-Me chercher à boire, répondis-je en pointant le seul barman de l'établissement qui semble plongé dans une conversation un peu plus loin.

Je dérange le barman qui ne semble pas du tout content de me voir, mais il me donne tout de même deux bières en fut. Au moment où je plonge ma main dans ma veste pour payer mes consommations, je prends la fiole en question et je la glisse entre les doigts de ma main gauche.

Mon cœur bat la chamade et j'ai la nausée. Je n'ai jamais ressenti un tel stress au cours d'un assassinat. Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive… est-ce seulement à cause de l'attraction physique que cette femme exerce sur moi que j'ai une telle horreur à la tuer ?

Je prends une profonde inspiration et en quelques secondes, le tout est réglé. Le poison est à sa place, dans le verre que je vais ramener à Alice. Le verre qui signera son arrêt de mort.

Aucune femme ne me fera perdre la tête. Aucune femme ne prendra le contrôle de mes sentiments. Je ne laisserai pas cela arriver.

C'est donc d'un pas résolu que je reviens auprès d'Alice… et de nouveau totalement en contrôle de moi-même. Je sais ce que je dois faire et je vais le faire vite et bien. Je dépose donc le verre devant elle, en espérant qu'elle ne se méfie pas, et je lui souris.

-Pour vous mademoiselle.

Alice me jette un coup d'œil séducteur avant de susurrer :

-Pour peu monsieur Parker, je pourrais croire que vous cherchez à m'enivrer pour profiter de moi !

Je me rassois à ses côtés, ne la lâchant pas du regard.

-Et si c'était le cas ? demandai-je d'un ton séduisant.

Elle pouffe de rire, puis pendant plus d'une heure nous discutons assis au bar alors que je la surveille attentivement boire son verre de bière, un goût amer dans ma bouche. Je tiens mes mains serrées ensemble pour résister à l'envie de lui arracher des mains.

Contrôle Jasper. Contrôle. Contente-toi de faire ton travail !

Je réussis finalement à résister à la tentation et dès qu'Alice a bu la dernière goutte de sa bière, Emmet s'exclame dans mon oreille :

-Mission réussie vieux ! Maintenant fiche le camp d'ici ! On se rejoint au QG !

Je lui obéis et me relève.

-Je suis désolé, mais je dois partir.

Je montre alors à Alice l'anneau que j'ai glissé à mon annulaire pendant notre conversation.

-C'est la St-Valentin et… ma femme m'attend !

Alice me fixe, la bouche ouverte sous le choc, mais elle reprend bien vite contenance.

-Votre femme hein ? répète-t-elle, suspicieuse. Et que dirait votre femme si elle savait que vous draguez une jeune fille de 18 ans ?

Je passe derrière elle, laissant ma main caresser son dos, ignorant les frissons que cela me procure, je chuchote :

-Qui a dit que je vous draguais ?

Puis je sors sans jeter un regard en arrière et je me dirige vers la voiture que j'ai louée quelques heures plus tôt. Mes mains tremblent lorsque j'ouvre la portière pour m'asseoir sur la banquette et je laisse tomber ma tête contre le volant.

Contrôle Jasper. Contrôle. Tu ne devrais pas te sentir aussi mal. Tu as tué 86 personnes avant cette fille… elle n'est en rien différente des autres. Elle a été choisie comme cible. Tu ne pouvais plus rien pour elle.

Oui, mais elle va mourir…

Tu l'as fait pour la sécurité nationale. Les Cullen ont prévu de s'en prendre à plusieurs membres importants du sénat. Tu as aidé ton pays en fait.

Oui, mais elle va mourir… MOURIR !

Je pousse un cri de rage, puis je sors de ma voiture, retournant vers le bar. Je ne peux pas la laisser mourir. Je dois faire quelque chose.

Arrivé devant la porte de l'établissement, je réalise que tout cela est absurde. Que pourrai-je faire ? Lui dire la vérité ? Impossible ! Cela grillerait ma couverture et je deviendrais moi aussi un homme mort.

Cette fille que je connais à peine vaut-elle la peine que je sacrifie ma vie pour elle ?

Une petite voix insidieuse me murmura que oui, mais je la repousse avec toute la force de ma volonté.

Non. Bien sûr que non. Elle m'attire comme un papillon est attiré par la lumière, mais ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour mettre ma vie en danger.

Je fais donc demi-tour pour retourner vers ma voiture lorsque sa voix m'interpelle.

-Jonathan ! Vous n'êtes pas encore parti ?

Je m'arrête et me tourne vers elle alors qu'elle se dirige vers moi d'un pas sautillant, mais si gracieux. Elle s'arrête à quelques centimètres de mon corps et me sourit.

Un signal d'alarmes résonne dans ma tête, m'empêchant de penser clairement.

-J'ai… quelques problèmes avec ma voiture, mentis-je en passant une main dans mes cheveux.

Je suis plus habile que cela pour mentir habituellement, mais sa présence à mes côtés met mes nerfs à dure épreuve. J'ai peur… j'ai peur de flancher. Je dois m'éloigner d'elle. Tout de suite.

-Vous voulez que je vous ramène ?

-Avec plaisir, répondis-je avant d'avoir pu m'en empêcher.

Quoi ?! Non ! DANGER ! Pourquoi ai-je accepté ? Trop tard pour reculer maintenant… je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière.

Je la suis vers sa voiture, une décapotable d'une jaune criard et je m'y engouffre à sa suite, me répétant sans cesse le même mot : Contrôle. Contrôle. Contrôle.

Je la complimente le plus naturellement sur sa voiture, puis elle me demande où j'habite et je lui donne l'adresse de l'appartement loué sous une fausse identité par le gouvernement.

Jusqu'ici, tout se passe bien. J'en suis capable. Je sais que j'en suis capable.

-Alors dîtes-moi, s'exclame soudain Alice après quelques minutes de silence, pourquoi avez-vous changé d'avis ?

Je me tourne vers elle, surpris.

-Changé d'avis sur quoi ?

-Moi bien sûr.

Je fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant toujours pas où elle veut en venir. Alice me jette un coup d'œil, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

-Votre voiture n'est pas en panne… vous m'attendiez ! Et vous n'avez pas de femme parce que vous n'aviez pas d'alliance lorsque je suis arrivée. C'est une excuse que vous utilisez pour repousser les femmes trop insistantes. Alors je répète… pourquoi avez-vous changé d'avis ?

Je la regarde, étonné, ne sachant plus quoi dire. Cette fille a vraiment un don pour me surprendre… Que dois-je faire maintenant ? M'enliser dans mes mensonges ou embarquer dans son jeu ? Non… son jeu est trop tentant, trop dangereux. Mieux vaux resté prudent.

-Je n'ai… pas… changé d'avis, répliquai-je, hésitant.

Alice éclate d'un rire mélodieux.

-Oh ! Je crois que vous êtes un grand timide avec les femmes monsieur Parker ! Et j'adore cela ! C'est mignon !

Je secoue la tête doucement, repoussant ses paroles, ne voulant pas imaginer ce qu'elles impliquent par crainte de perdre une fois pour toute le contrôle, ce fichu contrôle qui ne me fait jamais défaut… mais où est-il ce soir ?

ATTENTION ! Tu es sur le point de tomber dans ses filets…

-Non, ce n'est pas…

Alice arrête la voiture et elle me lance un sourire par-dessus son épaule en sortant.

-Ne soyez pas aussi mal à l'aise… nous allons nous envoyer en l'air et je vous promets que ce sera la meilleure baise de votre vie !

Puis elle claque la portière. Je reste un instant interdit avant de me lancer à sa suite.

-Anna ! Attendez !

Je la rejoins devant la porte de l'appartement où elle semble m'attendre, son regard plus brûlant que la braise. J'ai soudain très chaud. Je dois me détourner des ses yeux trop provocateurs pour ne pas succomber à la tentation…

-Je suis désolé, mais vous avez mal interprété…

Je n'ai pas le temps de terminer ma phrase : Alice se jette sur moi et plaque ses lèvres sur les miennes. La sensation est juste… exquise. Un feu s'allume dans mon bas-ventre, mais je ne peux pas le laisser prendre de l'ampleur. Je dois résister.

J'essaie de repousser Alice, mais ses petits bras s'accrochent à mon cou alors qu'elle tire férocement sur mes cheveux pour me rapprocher encore plus d'elle. Son corps est brûlant contre le mien.

C'est plus que je ne peux en supporter et ma volonté flanche.

ALERTE ! JASPER WHITLOCK A PERDU TOUTE RAISON !

Je pousse un grognement avant de répondre férocement à son baiser, puis j'empoigne sa taille pour la plaquer brutalement contre moi. Je l'entends pousser un gémissement d'approbation et j'en suis encore plus excité.

Je la veux. Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant désiré une femme avant. Et mon désir s'accroît encore plus lorsqu'Alice passe une main sous ma veste d'hiver avant d'arracher littéralement tous les boutons de ma chemise. Elle me fait un sourire éblouissant avant de passer un cou de langue sensuelle sur mon torse.

Je gémis en fermant les yeux. Le contraste entre l'air froid de dehors et sa langue chaude est si… hum… je n'ai pas de mots pour le décrire. Disons, que si je mourrais à cet instant, je serrais le plus heureux des hommes.

Sa parfaite bouche trace des arabesques sur ma peau et descend lentement vers la ceinture de mon pantalon. J'ouvre les yeux de surprise lorsqu'elle détache mon bouton et fais glisser légèrement mon vêtement vers le sol.

-Qu'est-ce que… ?

-Chut ! me dit-elle en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres avant de le sucer avidement dans sa bouche. C'est ce que je vais faire subir à ta superbe queue.

Oh. Mon. Dieu. Cette fille… c'est le paradis. C'est seulement… trop beau pour être vrai !

Elle passe ses mains sous mon boxer et empoigne violemment mon sexe avant de le sortir de sa cachette. Je la vois poser sur lui un regard gourmand et instinctivement, je pousse mes hanches vers elle. Elle me fait un sourire, puis sans attendre, glisse mon membre dans sa bouche.

Je me laisse tomber contre la porte devant moi, ne supportant plus mon poids alors que je gémis encore et encore. Sa langue entoure mon gland, je sens parfois ses dents qui frôlent ma peau… et sa bouche qui pompe mon sexe jusqu'à ce que ce soit presque douloureux.

Je sens mon plaisir enfler dans mon bas-ventre pour se répandre dans tout mon corps. Je sais que je ne tiendrai pas longtemps à ce rythme. Je ferme les yeux, serre les poings, tentant de retenir l'inévitable…

-Alice… je… je…

Puis l'orgasme me submerge, m'envoyant quelques instants vers d'autres cieux tellement il est puissant. Lorsque je reprends pied dans la réalité, Alice me sourit, debout face à moi.

-Et bien, cow-boy, on a même pas eu le temps d'entrer chez toi !

Elle me fait une moue triste irrésistible et je lui souris à mon tour. Je prends sa main et la pose sur mon sexe qui est encore au garde-à-vous.

-Qui t'a dit que c'était terminé ? murmurai-je à son oreille avant de sortir précipitamment mes clés de mes poches pour ouvrir la porte de l'appartement. Je la pousse à l'intérieur et c'est à mon tour de me jeter sur sa bouche alors que je referme d'un coup de pied derrière moi.

Je marche à tâtons vers le canapé sans jamais lâcher sa bouche, mais Alice me résiste. Elle me repousse et me lance un regard intense.

-Non. On fait cela à ma manière.

Oui. Oui. Peu importe ce que tu vas me dire ce sera oui. Tu me rends complètement fou ! Comme si elle avait pu lire mes pensées, Alice me sourit.

-Déshabille-toi, va t'asseoir sur la chaise là-bas et ferme les yeux. Je reviens dans un instant.

Je lui obéis aussitôt, ma queue aussi dure que le roc, mon corps tremblant d'impatience. Une minute passe, puis une autre… et petit à petit, l'effet que la présence d'Alice Cullen a sur moi disparaît.

Et merde ! Qu'est-ce que je suis sur le point de faire ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai déjà fait ?

Je vais sauter une fille dont je serai responsable de la mort ! Elle va mourir et c'est moi qui l'ais tué… je ne peux pas la baiser en plus !

Je sais qu'Emmet me dirait d'en profiter, de ne pas manquer l'occasion d'une bonne baise, mais moi je ne suis pas comme cela ! J'ai un certain sens moral !

Je me relève en soupirant, m'apprêtant à disparaître sans un mot, mais je ne peux me débarrasser des souvenirs des baisers d'Alice, de sa langue sur ma peau, de son corps contre le mien… et de mon cœur qui bat plus vite qu'il n'a jamais battu.

Est-ce que je peux vraiment renoncer à cela ? Est-ce que j'en ai la volonté ?

Sans avoir besoin de réfléchir, mes pieds me poussent vers la salle de bain où s'est enfermé Alice. Je frappe doucement à la porte.

-Est-ce que ça va là-dedans ?

Aucune réponse.

-Hey… Anna ? Je dois vous parler. Je sais… je sais qui…

La porte s'ouvre sur Alice et je déglutis bruyamment. Elle ne porte qu'un bustier rouge avec un string de la même couleur qui s'accompagne d'un magnifique porte-jarretelle.

-Je dois vous…

Elle me fait taire en plaçant un doigt sur mes lèvres.

-Chut ! L'heure est à la baise… nous aurons tout le temps de discuter après !

Elle me pousse vers la cuisine et me force à m'asseoir sur une chaise. Je n'ai aucune volonté face à elle; j'ai presque l'impression d'être sous son pouvoir. Elle peut faire de moi ce qu'elle veut. Je lui appartiens… et je veux qu'elle m'appartienne.

Je tends les mains vers sa poitrine invitante, rehaussée par le bustier, mais elle me repousse d'une claque brutale.

-Pas touche monsieur ! C'est moi qui décide où et quand vous pourrez me toucher ! dit-elle, un sourire cruel sur les lèvres.

Je gémis de frustration, mais replace ma main derrière mon dos.

-Très bien.

Elle va chercher quelque chose dans son sac et revient, prenant bien garde à ce que je ne la vois pas. Je sens alors un objet froid serre mes poignets : des menottes. Je me retrouve donc attaché à la chaise, incapable du moins mouvement.

Une petite partie de mon cerveau me crie : DANGER. DANGER.

Mais la plus grosse hurle : BON DIEU DE MERDE ! UNE DOMINATRICE ! YOUHOU !

Alice repasse devant moi, un sourire coquin sur les lèvres et je gémis de nouveau. J'ai une telle envie de la toucher, de la goûter, d'être en elle…

-Je te veux, murmurai-je en fixant mon regard au sien.

Je vois le désir briller dans ses yeux, mais elle n'est toujours pas décidée à satisfaire mes envies. Sa main, petite et douce, se pose sur sa poitrine et elle se caresse doucement les seins.

-Est-ce que c'est cela que tu voudrais me faire ?

Je grogne :

-Oui… mais plus fort.

-Alors comme cela ?

Ses mains pétrissent ses seins plus durement, jouant avec ses tétons par-dessus le tissu de son bustier.

Ma respiration devient plus haletante. Merde ! Ce que je voudrais être cette main !

-Je veux… je veux les voir. Je veux voir ta poitrine.

-Ah oui ?

Alice s'approche de moi. Elle passe une jambe de chaque côté de mon corps pour s'asseoir à califourchon sur moi. Je me débats un instant, dans le vain espoir de réussir à me libérer et de pouvoir enfin la toucher… mais sans succès. Je gémis de frustration. Alice me sourit avant d'écraser ses fesses contre mon érection.

-Oh ! Bon Dieu ! m'écriai-je en fermant les yeux et en bougeant mes hanches contre les siennes.

Elle se frotte un instant beaucoup trop court à mon goût contre mon sexe dur, puis je la sens se presser contre mon corps alors qu'elle me murmure à l'oreille :

-Si tu es sage, tu auras le droit de TOUT voir !

Je m'immobilise aussitôt, ne voulant rien manquer du spectacle.

-Bien.

Alice se relève et lentement, ses mains passent dans son dos pour défaire son corsage. Sa poitrine libérée se dresse vers moi, petite et fière. Je grogne de plaisir alors qu'elle se tourne dos à moi pour descendre ses bas un à un, me donnant une vue imprenable sur son joli petit postérieur. Puis, elle revient face à moi et d'un coup de poignet, elle déchire son slip qui rejoint aussitôt le reste de ses vêtements sur le plancher.

Elle revient vers moi et je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi excité de ma vie.

-Est-ce que tu as envie de moi Jasper ?

-Je n'ai jamais eu autant envie de quelqu'un de toute ma vie ! Je veux te prendre maintenant et dans toutes les positions possibles ! Je vais te faire crier mon nom encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que tu tombes d'épuisement…

-Parfait ! C'est ce que je voulais entendre !

Alice enfile un condom sur mon membre, puis elle reprend sa place sur moi et elle plonge son regard dans le mien, me faisant me perdre dans une mer bleu-verte.

-Ne bouge pas, murmure-t-elle, puis elle s'empale brusquement sur mon sexe tendu, nous faisant pousser à tous les deux un cri de plaisir.

Alice ondule lentement sur moi, son regard ne quittant jamais le mien. J'ai l'impression que nous sommes totalement connectés l'un a l'autre… et pas seulement au niveau physique. C'est quelque chose de plus fort, de beaucoup plus fort que le simple plaisir charnel. Je n'ai jamais ressenti cela avant et j'en veux plus. J'ai besoin de plus alors je lève mes hanches à sa rencontre. Elle se retire aussitôt sous mes protestations.

-Ne bouge pas j'ai dit ! C'est MOI qui fais le travail !

Je pousse un grognement de frustration qui s'étouffe dans ma bouche lorsqu'elle se laisse à nouveau tomber sur mon sexe.

-Oh oui Alice ! Encore ! grondai-je entre mes dents.

Elle recommence encore, plus violemment cette fois et je dois serrer les poings dans mon dos pour ne pas donner un autre coup de hanche.

Alice bouge au-dessus de moi de plus en plus vite, ses seins tentants bougeant au même rythme qu'elle.

-Plus vite. Encore plus vite.

Elle m'obéit, ses coups de rein devenant puissant alors que je bute contre son poing G. Je sens que son orgasme n'est pas loin. Ses gémissements sont de plus en plus forts. Elle crie mon nom sans s'arrêter, son regard brûlant de plaisir. Elle ferme alors les yeux et l'envoûtement qu'elle a sur moi prend fin… comme si elle avait coupé le fil tenu qui nous reliait. Mais le plaisir, lui est toujours la, plus présent que jamais. Mon regard dérive alors vers sa poitrine qui se soulève en petits halètements. J'ai envie de connaître le goût, la douceur, la texture de sa peau que je n'ai pas pu toucher encore…

-Je veux… je veux embrasser tes seins.

-Vas-y Jasper ! Oh oui ! Fais-le !

Elle dresse sa poitrine vers moi et je m'empare sans attendre de son mamelon, le tenant entre mes dents, l'aspirant entre mes lèvres.

-OUIIIIIIIIIII!

Alice pousse un cri plus fort que les autres; son corps se cambre sur moi avant d'être parcouru de milliers de frissons. Je plonge mon visage dans son cou, emporté à mon tour par l'orgasme le plus fulgurant que j'ai jamais connu.

Et je reste là, caché dans sa nuque, respirant son odeur délicieuse alors que mon cœur reprend peu à peu son rythme normal. Puis tout à coup… un signal d'alarme résonne dans mon esprit.

TU ES DANS LA MERDE MON GARS ! TU AS MERDÉ SUR TOUTE LA LIGNE !

C'est la bouche légèrement pâteuse et avec une sensation de nausée que je lui demande :

-A… Alice, qu'est-ce que tu m'as donnée ?

Elle se défait de mon étreinte et s'éloigne de moi, me faisant ressentir un vide immense. Son visage reflète un air sincèrement désolé.

-Je suis désolé, mais tu comprends que je ne pouvais pas simplement te laisser partir…

Je secoue doucement la tête alors que la pièce tourne autour de moi. Je sens quelque chose de chaud qui coule de mon nez. Du sang. En quantité.

Ce qu'elle m'a refilé n'est pas inoffensif… Je me suis fait avoir en beauté.

-Si je vais mourir… tu dois savoir que… que…

Elle dépose un doigt sur mes lèvres.

-Je sais. Désolé de te dire cela, mais je savais qui tu étais dès que tu m'as abordé. C'était TOI en fait la cible !

-Je… je…

Mais avant d'avoir pu terminer ce que je voulais dire, je sombre dans le néant.

Ce sont des éclats de voix qui me ramènent à la réalité. Deux voix que je connais bien.

-Étais-tu vraiment obligé de coucher avec lui ? demande la voix d'Emmet, furieuse.

-Bien sûr que oui ! réplique Alice, irritée. Non, mais tu l'as vu ? C'est le mec le plus mignon que j'ai jamais rencontré !

J'ouvre difficilement les yeux, tentant de comprendre où je me trouve. Premièrement, je suis en vie. Ce qui, en soi, est une bonne chose. Deuxièmement, je ne suis plus à l'appartement et je ne suis plus ligoté à une chaise. Je suis dans un lit douillet, mais mes poignets sont toujours attachés ensemble.

-Elle a raison, tu sais ! Et puis, le coup du poison sur les seins… c'était génial ! J'aurais dû y penser avant !

Cette voix… je crois que c'est celle de la blonde du projet SUPER HÉROS… Rosalie Hale. Mais que font-ils tous les trois ensemble ?

J'entends Emmet grogner en réponse, mais Rosalie le fait taire.

-Tais-toi ! Il s'est réveillé !

Leurs trois visages surgirent alors devant mes yeux, souriant.

-Hey vieux ! Bon retour parmi nous !

-Emmet… qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Je suis désolé de tout cela, mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser tuer ma sœur pas vrai ?

-Ta… ta sœur ?

-Ouais : Alice. Et je dois t'avouer que je ne suis pas très content que tu te sois envoyé en l'air avec elle ! Ça ne se fait pas vieux coucher avec la sœur de son collègue !

-Désolé. Je… je savais pas, marmonnai-je difficilement.

Emmet éclate de rire et il m'envoie une tape sur l'épaule.

-Vous voyez ? Je vous l'avais dit qu'il était marrant ! lance-t-il aux deux filles.

Il revient vers moi et m'aide à me redresser dans le lit.

-C'est moi qui aie convaincu les autres de ne pas te tuer ! C'était le plan prévu au début… parce que tu es l'assassin le plus efficace du gouvernement et qu'on voulait arrêter toutes ces meurtres gratuits ! Rose et moi on a réussi à s'infiltrer… personne ne sait que la famille Cullen compte deux membres de plus alors ça a été relativement facile ! Mais j'ai appris à te connaître et j'ai compris que tu croyais VRAIMENT aider ton pays en assassinant tous ces gens !

Je secoue la tête, tentant de reprendre mes esprits.

-Je lui avais dit de ne pas s'attacher ! soupire Rosalie en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Alors… qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire de moi ? demandai-je, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ils me gardent en vie.

-Et bien, tu as deux choix : soit tu rejoins la famille Cullen, soit tu meurs… c'est aussi simple que cela ! lance Emmet en me souriant.

Rejoindre la famille Cullen ? Devenir un anarchiste qui lutte contre le gouvernement ? Qui créé le chaos dans le pays ?

J'hésite, ne sachant pas quoi dire… jusqu'à ce que mes yeux se posent sur Alice qui me fixe d'un regard intense. Nos yeux se croisent, s'accrochent et mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine.

Devenir un anarchiste et rester auprès d'Alice Cullen ? Alors là, mon choix est fait. J'hoche la tête doucement et trois visages me sourient.

-Bienvenue dans le clan Cullen alors !


End file.
